


The Tattoo

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: AH Oneshots [2]
Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: Cute, Food, Gifts, M/M, Making Out, Sweet, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: A oneshot prompt challenge given to me on my discord chat by JustAnotherMadOne using the prompts: Geoff and Gavin, a skull-shaped whiskey bottle, and "You seriously have a bulldog tattooed on your ass?".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAnotherMadOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMadOne/gifts).



Geoff slowly trudged back home after a long day of recording. He was spent after having to re-record one damn Let's Play for the fourth time due to technical issues and the lads doing their usual horsing around. The man sighed and dug the palms of his heavily tattooed hands into his eyes to rub the oncoming migraine away. It didn't help. Walking through the front door Geoff was pleasantly surprised to find that the house actually smelled good for once and the aroma of good food his his nose. He tossed his keys onto the living room coffee table and walked to the kitchen, a smile slowly forming on his face. As he rounded the corner he almost burst out laughing at the sight that met his eyes.

Gavin was bent over at the waist gazing through the window of the oven, a ridiculously oversized white chef hat perched atop the Brit's head that looked like it was trying to slowly consume the young man's head. He wore a large red apron, the strings far too long for his lanky body were wrapped around his body several times before disappearing in front of the man where Geoff assumed he'd finally fastened them. The lad was covered in flower and the kitchen itself looked like a scene straight out of a zombie apocalypse. But what really caught Geoff's eye, was that Gavin's pants were riding slightly lower than normal and in his bent state his shirt had come up, revealing something Geoff thought he'd never see in his life. Slowly he crept up to Gavin and when he was close enough he yanked down the Brit's pants revealing in full form the thing that had caught his attention.

A single bulldog tattoo!

Geoff's laugh echoed through the house as Gavin's shocked and surprised bird screech noise joined it as he whirled around, hastily pulling up his pants.

"Geoffrey! Why the bloody hell did you do that?!" Gavin wined as Geoff continued to laugh. He gasped for air but then lost it at Gavin's indignant expression.

"Oh man, Gavin! That was gold!" he said wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Wot are you buggin on about?" Gavin demanded and narrowed his eyes, trying not to smile as Geoff's infectious laugh warmed his heart.

"Gavvee, you seriously have a fucking bulldog tattoo on your ass?" Geoff chuckled as he tried to compose himself. Gavin grew red and slowly nodded.

"I got it a couple weeks ago, been trying to keep it a secret," he said, clearly embarrassed. Geoff smiled and hugged Gavin, ignoring the fact that now his entire front and arms had flour all over them, not to mention his large beard he was so proud of. None of that mattered.

"What're you doing here anyway? We were going to out to dinner tonight," he asked, eyeing his kitchen now. Gavin chuckled.

"I thought we could stay here and have a nice home cooked meal and maybe watch a movie or play some video games. Would be a nice change. After all, it is a special occasion," he said. Geoff nodded and hugged Gavin again before turning and walking to the bedroom to change and then to the bathroom to shower. After toweling off and putting on a nice pair of jeans and a dark red polo Geoff made his way back to the kitchen and stood in the doorway as he watched Gavin bustling about the kitchen getting their meal ready. It wasn't anything grand, just a nice simple roast with some potatoes and carrots with a nice warm broth poured over the entire thing. He also had whipped up some corn and Geoff spotted a bottle of red wine on the counter. When Gavin spotted him he ordered the older man to return to the bedroom and not to return until Gavin called him. Geoff grudgingly obeyed and sat on the end of his bed, pulling out a carefully wrapped rectangular box from under it and smiling broadly. After several minutes Gavin knocked on the door. Geoff opened and saw that the Brit had also cleaned up and now stood there dressed similarly to Geoff but was holding a napkin in his hand folded out into a long flattened snake like shape. He told Geoff to close his eyes and then promptly blindfolded the older man, before taking him by the hand and walking him down the hall. Geoff managed to walk blindfolded, with Gavin leading him by one hand while the other hid the present behind his back, without crashing into anything. He felt Gavin positioning his body and then felt the young man's hands gently pulling the blindfold off.

"Okay, open your eyes!" Gavin said happily. Geoff did and gasped. They were in the dining room but it looked so very different from its normal state. The lights were slightly dimmed and the room was lit by two candle on the table. The table itself had a nice white table cloth covering it and was adorned with their fancy China dishes, the napkins Geoff's grandmother had given him were out with their finest silverware resting atop them. The roast and other dishes of food were there filling the room with an aroma that made Geoff's stomach growl hungrily. He turned to Gavin and smiled.

"You sure do know how to make the place look nice!" he said and planted a soft kiss on the man's forehead. The two sat down and enjoyed a nice meal together, talking about their day, what they should get done on Monday, and general small talk as they are the wonderful meal Gavin made for them. Finally the two were finished, both agreeing to leave the dishes till morning after they packed the leftovers away in the fridge. Sitting on the couch Geoff handed Gavin the present he'd carefully chosen and wrapped several days ago.

Gavin squawked happily when he saw the copies of Halo 1-3 in the box along with the new lens he'd been wanting for his camera. He hugged Geoff and thanked him. Geoff smiled, he loved seeing Gavin happy and he deeply desired to see that grin on the man's face forever. Gavin reached behind him and pulled out a gift of his own from hidden somewhere behind the couch. Geoff gasped as he saw the gift Gavin gently and tenderly pulled out and held out to him. 

It was a nice, clear glass whiskey bottle, in the shape of a skull. Geoff had had his eye on this bottle for months now but had never gotten around to actually buying it. His eyes started watering up and he gently placed the bottle on the table and then wrapped Gavin up in a huge hug, before kissing the lad on the mouth, holding the kiss as long as he could before the two broke away, smiling and breathing hard.

"I love you Gavin!" Geoff said smiling as he gazed into Gavin's eyes.

"I love you to Geoff," Gavin said as he stroked the back of Geoff's head. The two kissed again and Geoff slapped Gavin's ass where he knew the tattoo was, earning a small squawk and moan of pleasure from Gavin.

"Happy anniversary asshole," Geoff said and the two laughed.


End file.
